Junior Mystic High
by CygnusCrown Night
Summary: (Ocs accepting)The children of the next generation enter this school, but weird things begin to happen...what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**In a castle in Transavania, a maroon haired boy was lying in bed, he was holding onto a Nintendo , his older brother, a blue haired boy was on the upper decker, sleeping ,that was when a maroon haired man with golden eyes enter the room , that was when his maroon haired son yelled, "DAD! I have been KO!" " You two better go to school!" "Dad…let me sleep for a while …" the blue haired boy said , resting his head on his pillow. " DAO!GET DOWN FROM THIS BED THIS INSTANT!" yelled his father, the bluenette, named Dao fell down from the upper level, "Bao?! Where are the kids?" a female's voice came from downstairs, "They need to go…" the two boys were snapped back to attention by Bao, "BOTH OF YOU PACKED?" he yelled, "YES SIR!" "No prohibited items?" Bao asked , holding the red haired boy's bag, "NO DAD…"**

**A moment later~**

"**Crimson !I know you will miss your digital devices…BUT NO NINTENDO, PSP and GAMEBOYS ARE ALLOWED!"Bao said as he looked through the bag, "Where is your phone…?" Bao asked, reaching for his son's pocket, "Take this…it is a better option…"**

"**Dad…this phone cannot surf the net, play games , listen to music nor whatsapp…This is…indeed a retard phone…" Crimson said as he handed the phone to his father, while he takes his own back.**

"**Crimson…it is for your own good…so I suggest you take this …" the golden eyed male said, "Quick !The car is waiting!" **

**And now the journey begins…**

**ME:OC FORM TIME!**

**Name of child:**

**Age: (13 – 18)**

**Parents:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:  
Siblings(if any):**

**Pets:**

**Outfit 1:**

**Outfit 2:**

**Formal clothing:**

**Sleep wear:**

**Swimming outfit:**

**Crush(If you want your OC to have a crush on my OCs , it is ok…):**

**Beyblade+ Description:**

**I think that's it**

**Couples:**

**BaoxNeptune**

**Dao(14)male**

**Crimson(13)male**

**NilexVenus**

**Horun (17)male**

**Vulcan (14)male**

**Send your OCs only through review**

**Happy reading**

**I will be away on a video game making game so I wont be around for a period of time**

**See you soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back… **

**On with the story before Latias and Latios come and hunt me down!**

**For this story I would be using some characters with the names of Pokemon .(I really ran out of ideas for names )**

**But any way I would need some ocs as teachers**

**Form:(If they have kids in this school)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Husband\Wife:**

**Subject teaching:( Physical education taken)**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Form:( no kids yet):**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Crush:( Bao, Da sha yan, Nile,Benkei,Dan, Kyoya,Chris, Zeo, Tsubasa,Ginka,Madoka,)**

**Looks :**

**Personality:**

**Subject teaching:(Physical Education taken):**

**Okay , now its voting time, once again a concussion with three OCs snatching one Kyoya so everyone must vote for either which OC that will be in the story**

**Song of Hope's OC**

**KyoyaxSandra 's OC**

**FlameSolaria99's OC**

**On with the story:**

"Good bye, PSP, Good bye, Gameboy, Good bye Nintendo…" "Would you shut up!" Dao screeched as he gave Crimson a slap across his face, "Ow what was that for?" "That is what I do to people who** don't shut their mouth about games like YOU!**"

"Quit squabbling…" their mother, Neptune said , " I think that your younger sister would think you both as two pieces of hell …" she look across to her husband, who was trying to focus on the road.

"Your mother is right…" Bao said, eyes still fixed on the road, "When your mother gives birth, I think the baby will be crying every day because you two would be making a racket every day!"

Crimson snarled, "I think that Dao would be the one who makes the child cry first with his sharp fangs…"than he continue to stroke his Nintendo in a gentle way which makes the rest in the car sweatdrop.

"Will you leave your Nintendo?" Bao asked his son, sternly. "No way…if I'm not around , wouldn't my Blaziken die of a heart attack…" that was when Dao exploded, "Hello sir!POKEMON WOULNT DIE UNLESS YOU SMASH YOUR NINTENDO ON THE FLOOR!"

"Okay we reached…" Bao said as he wiped his sweat away, "Bao!" a male with orange and brown hair called out, "Nile!Long-time no see!" Bao said as two boys ran out to greet their cousins, "Vulcan!Have you betten Brawly yet…you know the Dewford gym leader…"

"What your still there? I am already on Pokemon Black and White!" "What?!"

"Bao!Nile!" "Hey look it's Da Sha Yan!" Bao said, "How's life pal?" "It will be better if Crimson over there isn't crazy about Pokemon…"

Crimson was holding his Nintendo like a second ago, but now he hid it behind his back and let out a chuckle.

"These are my daughters…Xiaozhi and Anastassia."

Xiaozhi has fair type skin due to her father mainly, but she has the same physical appearance as her mother. Her hair is the same shade of vermilion (like her mother's) and it's elbow length and straighten with a few bangs covering her eyes. She inherits her father's emerald green colored eyes and also her mother's large height since she stands about 5'9" .The sixteen year old also has a white tiger inspired tattoo on the back of her neck because of aunt's beyblade (Heaven Byakko). She is wearing a light green t-shirt on with a black denim vest over it. She also wears a pair of white denim skinny jeans on with a silver chain her mother gave her. As for her sneakers, she wears a pair of light green colored and silver hi top sneakers. Other stuff she wears is a black fedora hat with white pinstripes on it and a pair of light green fingerless gloves on.

Anastassia has the same peaches and cream skin complexion like her mother and she has the same physical appearance as well (excluding facial appearance since is more similiar to her father's_. Her hair is the same shade of dark brown/black with yellow streaks (similar to her father) it's elbow length and straighten with a few bangs covering her eyes. She inherits her mother's goldenrod colored eyes and also her mother's large height since she stands about 5'8" . She is wearing sleeveless black colored cheongsam that reaches her ankles on with a moon pattern on the Chinese-styled dress . The peach skinned Eurasian blader also wears a pair of white Chinese shoes on.

" Hi…I'm Anastassia!" she held up her hand towards Dao who eventually shook it, "I'm Dao, so nice to meet you."

Dao 's cousin, a boy with dark blue hair and light blue highlights with the same hairstyle as Nile shook Xiaozhi's hand, "I'm Horun…" after shaking her hand , he did a cartwheel before running to join his cousins.

"Hi ! I'm Lia!" A girl said, she has orange fringe with red tips and brown back hair she put her hair in a messy ponytail letting her fringe cover her left eye; her left eye is ruby red while her right eye is emerald green; she has a scar across her waist and tan skin. She was wearing black shorts with a light green singlet underneath a unzipped black hoodie; she has red and black converse shoes with a black belt holding all her bey equipment. She introduced herself to a girl named Riku.

Riku is about 5ft 3 with an hourglass figure, long legs and a semi tanned skin tone from being in the sun most of the time. She has shoulder length silver hair that she pulled back into a high ponytail and hidden under a dark purple baseball cap (as in the type of hat) that had black accents. She has deep blue eyes that sparkle when she's happy or exited and they crackly when she's angry. She has a permanent scar on her leg from an operation when she was young, though she can't remember a single detail about it. She is wearing a light gray T- shirt with a picture of a purple cupcake underneath a darker gray cropped vest with silver sequins, along with dark blue denim skinny jeans and black low tops with purple laces. Her accessories consist of a golden colored bracelet with a hollow star on it, her mom's silver locket with the pictures of Riku's grandparents, purple fingerless gloves and a purple belt that holds her bey gear.

That was honking sound and someone yelling "All aboard!"

Riku was chatting with her new friend Lia, while Horun and Dao were already being friends with the sisters while Vulcan and Crimson were comparing Pokemon.

A cruise ship took the bladers to an island, "Whoa! So that is Crocodile Island…" "Alligator Island…" Bao corrected his son,the maroon haired man snatched his son's Nintendo away from him, "DAD!" I was so close, like 1 cm close to beat Brawly…"

"Crimson!" "Vulcan is already at the champion league in the Pokemon Black and White game, where am I? Still at Emerald (Like me, I'm still am at Emerald except the fact I beaten Brawly)

"Hey Crimson…give me a break...please…" Bao said putting an arm on his forehead.

Dao's POV

I'm sure Dad has trouble keeping my younger brother away from his Nintendo, Well at least I had to say it, I met this guy name Viktor, he said that he is the son of Dan from Dark Nebula, he has blood red coloured hair and piercing goldenrod are covering his right has a pale skin tone and he has a slim but lightly muscled figure. Viktor wears a white shirt with a head of a gray wolf in the centre and ripped denim it he wears an unbuttoned denim vest that had a white hood shoes he wears gray,white,black and blue coloured also wears a black dog tag on a neckchain that had a picture of a silver dragon on the centre,black fingerless gloves with a picture silver handgun in each side, a black and blue snapback cap and a white also carries a sword in a leather case on his white belt.

I also met this girl called Isamu , she has brown hair, red eyes, has a few scars on her body, she was wearing a yellow dress with black sandals.

I opened my diary and started jotting down some notes,

_Dear Diary…_

"Dao!" I quickly closed the book on my lap and slid my hand into my bag to drop that item.

"Oh , it's you Horun…" "How long more before we reach Alligator Island?"

"Over there I see it!" it was Xiaozhi, she was pointing out of the window.

Alligator Island is well, shaped like an Alligator, It was a long piece of land with a huge white building, even though my mum describes it as a school, I think of it more as a castle, two huge gargoyles hanging from the roof, their huge wings overcast the school.

The boat swerved into the tail, as we alighted, a boy with green hair that resembles a gladiator's helmet and a teal head crest. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie and dark green long pants, he was tall and has pale red eyes that has zest in them.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Gallade the Vice head prefect of this school," What?That fellow is named after a Pokemon, I guessed my brother can tell,his eyes were sparkling already.

"Please step this way." Gallade said as Crimson caught up to me, "That guy is so Cool!" Crimson's eyes were like two golden pearls glowing , well if I shunt him in a room without light, I'm sure he can use his torches of his eyes to find his way out.

"Hello Dao!" That voice, "Uncle Mark!" Uncle Mark has long shoulder length black hair with gleaming brown eyes, he is a part time treasure hunter and a spy ,he works in this school as a physical education teacher, the head of PE.

"Mark Sir…" Gallade saluted before leading us to the Mark jut his hand into my bag, but I didn't seemed to notice, all I saw was him waving his hand before blowing the whistle and signalled the class playing basketball to come back.

Two hours after the speech

I rummaged my bag to find what uncle Mark gave me, what I found was a letter with four keys with the gender symbol pasted on it .

_Dear Dao,_

_I m really sorry that I didn't really say hi just now, I was in the middle of a basketball training session with the basketball team and the football team, Skarmony who is the team leader of the basketball team told me that he and his team wanted to win the gold award for basketball so he asked if I could train them._

_You can ask Gallade how to find the loft, those keys are for the rooms for the lofts._

_You can bring your friends to the mini mart to get your snacks later._

_The minimart is past the art block, turn left when you see the hall of fame and you are there._

_If you need anything, you can always look for the PE department office, my door is always open._

_Awesomely,_

_Mark_

I smiled before putting the letter in my bag and walking off to join my new friends.

**Okay I'm done with the first chapter , I ll send in the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**R&R**


End file.
